


Family Is What You Make It

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fear gas, Finding a place in the world, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I believe Mao Mao's family is a Dysfunctional Family, I combined both for this story because I couldn't decide, My First Work in This Fandom, Neglect, Secrets, Self-Worth Issues, Team as Family, Truth Serum, fear of loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Mao Mao is hit by a goo that  can make someone see their worst fears and only be able to tell the truth.





	Family Is What You Make It

Mao Mao is very unsure about where he stands with his self-worth most of the time. Considering the amount of times, he has gone off into tangents about his family, he figures that he is not in a good place. Besides, he doesn’t need to worry Adorabat and Badgerclops, he can take care of himself, or at least he thinks he can.

It turns out he can’t handle himself as well as he thought. Mao Mao and the others are fighting some type of creature who is making a lot of citizens scared. When things start wrapping up Mao Mao gets hit as the enemy is going down.

As the dust settles, Adorabat and Badgerclops are covered in dust and dirt and have several minor injuries. Mao Mao is covered in a strange purple goo. Once the citizens are cleaned up Mao Mao turns to his friends and smiles.

“Come on, let’s go home and get cleaned up.” Mao Mao says.

* * *

When they get home Adorabat and Badgerclops get cleaned up, while Mao Mao tries to not make a mess as he walks into the house. 

Suddenly all Mao Mao can see is his family belittling him. Then the next thing Adorabat and Badgerclops know, Mao Mao is hiding in his bed trembling.

“What’s going on with Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks nervously.

“No idea, it may have something to do with that purple goo. Let’s get some of it and analyze it.” Badgerclops says. 

“Okay, just scoop it up in a jar or something, when the citizens got hit with it, they went nuts.” Adorabat says cautiously, while looking at Mao Mao huddled form and wincing in sympathy.

Badgerclops nods, then scoops some of the goo up with a test tube.

“Okay, according to the scan, the goo can make someone see their worst fears and only be able to tell the truth. Also, the more goo a person has on them, the worse the effects are.” Badgerclops says.

“Alright, I guess we’ll have to find a way to get him still and clean him off.” Adorabat says.

The two of them manage to grab a hose, soap and a metal tub, then set it up.

“Okay, how do we get him in?” Adorabat asks.

“Catnip, it’s a plant that makes Mao Mao super relaxed. We found it on one of our adventures, and I kept a piece of it in case we needed a break from our adventures.” Badgerclops explains.

“Okay then, let’s do this.” Adorabat says.

The two of them surround Mao Mao, who is still shaking and whimpering. As they get closer, they hear Mao Mao say, “I am important. People care about me. I don’t need my family’s approval; I love myself enough to feel happy. People need me, I’m not a burden.”

“Mao Mao.” Adorabat says sadly, tears in her eyes.

“Buddy.” Badgerclops says sadly, as he places the catnip under Mao Mao’s nose. It seems to work, Mao Mao’s body relaxes instantly and curls into Adorabat and Badgerclops.

“Don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone again. I love the two of you. You’re the only ones that care about me.” Mao Mao says, as his eyes drift close.

“We're not going anywhere, promise.” Badgerclops says.

“Yeah, you're stuck with us.” Adorabat says.

Mao Mao doesn’t reply, he seems to be asleep.

“Okay, let’s get him clean. Then once he gets better, we’ll talk and figure out what to do.” Badgerclops says.

Adorabat nods, still crying and looking at Mao Mao.

Once the two of them finish cleaning him off, they dress him in his normal clothing and place him on his bed.

* * *

“Did you know about this?” Adorabat asks Badgerclops, as they leave the room.

“No, I mean, I knew his relationship with his family wasn’t great by any stretch of the imagination, but I didn’t think they treated him that badly.” Badgerclops replies.

“Okay, so what’s the plan? We could go beat up Mao Mao’s family for everything they’ve done to him.” Adorabat suggests.

“Not a good idea, if he figured out we did that, he would be terrified of what they could do in retaliation. Considering what he did tell me about his family it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.” Badgerclops explains.

“We can’t just ignore this, it’s not what a hero would do. Besides, I don’t think either one of us could handle just being on the sidelines if his family happened to show up one day.” Adorabat counters.

“The goo is still an option; we could try and get some answers that way.” Badgerclops offers unsurely, unable to think of anything else.

“No, absolutely not. I don’t think he’d forgive us for that. The last thing we want is for him to think we would betray him that way.” Adorabat says sternly.

“Okay, okay, sorry. I just couldn’t think of anything else. I guess we’ll see what he wants to say when he wakes up.” Badgerclops says.

“Yeah, I hope he will talk to us.” Adorabat says as she looks at the door.

“He will, if I know one thing about Mao Mao, it’s that he can’t stand us being mad at him.” Badgerclops says, as he does the same.

* * *

When Mao Mao wakes up he heads to the main room. Adorabat and Badgerclops are sitting on the couch.

“Hey, what did I miss?” Mao Mao inquires.

“The goo got on you and the effects were bad.” Badgerclops says.

“You scared the living-daylights out of us.” Adorabat says.

Mao Mao winces and blushes, whatever he did put his friends on edge, he needs to fix this, so he takes a deep breath and says,“Sorry. What did I do?”

“You said a lot of things about your family, and told us not to leave you.” Badgerclops says.

Mao Mao says nothing, he just looks at the floor.

Adorabat and Badgerclops move towards him and hug him. Mao Mao melts into the touch. After a while he starts speaking, in a voice that’s barely above a whisper.

“My family is very proud. Anything that would hurt that is considered a burden and should be destroyed, and never spoken of again. I was just an obstacle so I left, determined to prove myself and find my place in the world. When I became close with the two of you, I felt like I could just disappear, start a new life and forget my family. As the two of you have noticed that's easier said than done. I know that, my family treated me badly and I should not keep trying to please them, but I can’t stop feeling like if I just proved myself, they would love me. Also, I have this fear that, one day the two of you will get sick of me and leave forever and I’ll be all alone.”

After Mao Mao is finished he starts sobbing. Adorabat and Badgerclops just squeeze him tighter. They will have to talk about this later and figure out a plan, but for now they will just hold Mao Mao and remind him that he's not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
